Granyt
by KTEW
Summary: Holly was never exactly "normal". Most eight year old girl would rather play with dolls than explosives. But when her parents are captured by the Fire Nation, she practically turns into a different person. Opens into Recruits chapter 16.


**So, this is the backstory for my OC, Granyt. Or, part of it. It'll be finished in the next chapter of Recruits.**

I, like most Freedom Fighters, used to have a normal life.

Well, sorta.

My parents were inventors. So we were never that normal "sits around the table talking about their day, goes to the theater every other week, love-hate relationship" family. We loved each other (almost) all the time, but we spent more time inside, thinking up crazy inventions, than we did with other people. Usually we didn't even have dinner together, my parents were usually working on different things and ate while they worked. Sometimes I'd help my mom, sometimes I'd help my dad. And that's just how it was.

Until the Fire Nation.

I was seven. I was at our town's (what-passed-for-a) hospital. I'd just gotten over a pretty bad case of the flu, but I was going to be checked out that day.

I heard the screaming. I got worried. My room didn't have a window, but I bent one. I wasn't that great at earthbending, I didn't have much time to learn, but I could do that much.

I looked through. I could see the rest of the village. The soldiers were invading every home. Sometimes I heard shrieks that were quickly silenced, sometimes I saw them drag a person out in a net.

I didn't know what to do. I knew I needed to get out of there. I knew they needed help, but I didn't know what I _could_ do.

I ran out of my room and down the hall. The soldiers hadn't come into the hospital yet. But when I was halfway to the door, it crashed down.

I'm smart. My brain was put to the test every day with the inventions. I knew they might take some of the nurses, though I didn't know specifically _why_, and maybe a few of the older kids, the ones who'd recover well enough to be good slaves.

If they thought I was sick, they'd either avoid me or pay me no mind, thinking I was too weak to do anything.

I hunched over and clutched my stomach, gasping. A couple of them glanced my way, but they avoided me. I kept going towards the door, slowly. I tried to ignore the screams. I knew by now I couldn't do anything.

When I was almost to the door, one of them swung at me.

It was from behind, but the hair on the back of my neck stood up and I ducked just in time, dropping the sick act. Good thing I did, 'cause his hand was on fire.

I ran the rest of the way to the door, using my size to my advantage. I slid between legs and dodged punches and kicks 'til I was out.

I'd managed to run several yards when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Well, well, well," a voice said in my ear. "What do we have here?"

I tried not to shudder. My chest tightened. I didn't know what to do. Then I noticed one of his hands on my upper arm.

I craned my neck and bit down. Hard.

He screamed and let go.

I took off running. He followed me for a few yards, but I lost him in the commotion.

_Okay_, I thought. _I just need to get out of here. Then I'll be okay._

Then I remembered my parents.

I looked around. I didn't see them. I watched my friends being carried away, knowing I couldn't do anything.

"Holly!" someone yelled. I turned around.

Roxanne. My best friend.

She couldn't bend. She was small. She was powerless.

And I couldn't do a thing to help.

The soldier put his hand over her mouth. Her eyes still stared a hole through me, pleading.

He carried her out of sight.

I tried to block out my emotions, like I did when I was inventing. I looked around again.

I saw my mom.

I started running in her direction.

She saw me.

And I saw the soldier holding her.

"Holly!" she said, surprised and scared.

"Mom!" I yelled, still running toward her.

"Holly, run!" she yelled.

I skidded to a stop, not knowing what she meant.

"Go! Get out of here!" The soldier clamped his hand around her mouth.

I couldn't leave her! But if I didn't I'd either be killed or captured. I… I…!

I ran. Away.

Again, I had to dodge all the soldiers. But there were so many villagers and I was small and agile. It wasn't too hard.

A few minutes later, I was in the forest.

I collapsed against a tree, gasping.

I'd just left my entire town to die. Or worse.

I bit back tears.

I leaned against the tree, knees pressed to my chest. I _had_ to do it. There was no other way.

Right?

I broke down in tears.

Two years.

I'd been by myself for two years now.

The first six months, I'd just been getting as far away from my old life as possible.

Then I'd just been trying to get by. Wandering from town to town, picking up whatever temporary job they'd offer a nine year old.

It wasn't easy. A lot of the towns I found were occupied by the Fire Nation. It was hard enough to not try to break the soldiers' faces. It also meant there were slums. Where a little girl could get into some big trouble.

On the plus side, I'd been practicing my bending. I was getting pretty good. Not incredible, but good for a nine ear old.

Anyways, I'd just left another Fire Nation town.

And wound up getting lost in the woods.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm down, and looked around. The first thing I noticed was the color of the leaves.

They were red.

"Hm…" I muttered, trying to distract myself by trying to figure out why.

"Must be some chemical in the leaves," I muttered, bending down and picking one up. "I wonder what it is…"

I sighed, dropped it, and kept walking. I fingered my necklace. It was a piece of granite on a chain. That way it I was ever stuck somewhere without bendable earth, like the desert, I wouldn't be helpless.

After an hour or so, I plopped down next to a tree. I hugged my knees to my chest.

_I'm never gonna get out of here_, I thought. _I'm gonna be stuck here forever._

And then someone dropped down in front of me.


End file.
